choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Desire
Desire & Decorum: First Winter is a holiday special book of the Desire & Decorum series. Summary Get into the festive spirit, and celebrate the holidays with gift giving, ice skating, snowball fights, and maybe… just maybe someone else will end up engaged by the end! Chapters Chapter 1: Deck the Halls Snow has fallen, and Christmas is upon Edgewater! How will you celebrate your first winter with your beloved? Chapter 2: All I Want for Christmas Christmas Day has finally come... Will the day sound of jingle bells or the ghosts of Christmas past? Chapter 3: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year New Year's Eve has finally arrived at Edgewater! How will you and your friends ring in 1817? Chapter 4: Sleigh Ride Usher in the new year with memories both old and new... What secrets does the first day of 1817 hold? Gallery Sneak Peeks D&DFWSneakPeekCh3.png|Chapter 3 Sneak Peek D&DFW Ch4 Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information October Choices Insider - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insider (October Edition) - Release Schedule Choices Insider (November) - Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (November Edition) - Release Schedule D&DFSSneakPeek.png|Sneak Peek #1 Choices Insiders December 2019 Release Schedule.jpg|Choices Insiders (December Edition) - Release Schedule D&DFS Sneak Peek 2.png|Sneak Peek 2 D&DFS Sneak Peek 3.jpg|Sneak Peek 3 Miscellaneous Desire & Decorum First Winter Official.png|Official Promo D&DFW Banner.png|Banner Spoilers * On September 30, 2019, PB teased that some upcoming holiday specials for a few beloved series were in the works.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/9/30/1000-chapters-and-counting * On October 4, 2019, in the October edition of Choices Insiders, it was announced that Desire & Decorum will be getting a holiday special that is scheduled to be released in the Winter.https://mailchi.mp/bb220570d93a/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-317833?e=87a8aee2ef * On October 30, 2019, PB revealed the official title of this book, Desire & Decorum: First Snow, and announced that it will premiere in December.https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/10/30/holiday-specials * On December 10, 2019, PB released a sneak peek for the book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1204523616517246976 * On December 13, 2019, the second sneak is released in the December edition of Choices Insiders.https://mailchi.mp/68adbf9f8976/the-royal-heir-and-summer-love-12056509?e=87a8aee2ef * On December 16, 2019, PB released the third sneak peek.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1206693823272779777 ** They also confirmed that the holiday special will take place after Book 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1206733078388858880 * On December 20, 2019, the book was added to the app with the altered title of Desire & Decorum: First Winter. * On December 21, 2019, PB posted the Chapter 1 description.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1208599752582914048 * On December 22, 2019, PB shared the cover.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1208817006537039872 * On January 4, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 3.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1213550798589837312 * On January 11, 2020, PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 4 and confirmed it to be the finale.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1216087547392200705 Trivia * In Chapter 4, the painting of Pompadour from The Royal Masquerade appears in the attic. Harry mentions that it scares him as he swears that the dog wasn't always in the painting and that sometimes, he heard yuffs beneath his bed late at night. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: Desire & Decorum: First Winter Choices. References Category:Stories Category:Desire & Decorum Category:Historical Fiction Category:Romance Category:Female Lead Category:Specials